Psychomaniac14
Psychomaniac14 is a player and a creator in GD. He currently has 6688 stars, 4216 diamonds, 146 Secret Coins, 709 User Coins, and 352 Demons. He has created many very hard/extreme Demon-difficulty levels, and has uploaded over 100 levels, but none of them are star-rated because of him being less known. Description He hosts collabs/mega-collabs very often. He also uploads previews of his best/hard levels. He is also an active user in the Geometry Dash Fan Wiki, Geometry Dash Wiki and Team OneNation Wiki. Levels * Space Travel * Sonic Blaster (a Nine Circles remake) * Sonic Drive * UNation * Haunted World Reboot (upcoming megacollab) * Doomsday (originally verified with a secret way) * Halloween Circles * Fidelity * The Duat * Multiple unconfirmed extreme demons Greatest Achievements * Sakupen Circles by Nick24 (in practice mode without the secret way) * Sonic Wave by Cyclic, verified by ItzSunix * Athanatos by IIIExenityIII and others * Bloodbath by many people, verified by Riot * Sakupen Hell by Noobas, verified by TrusTa * Yatagarasu by GeoStorm, verified by TrusTa Trivia * He got accused for hacking several times, due to his extremely-hard levels. However, he said that he deleted all of his hacks except for the Object Limit Bypass hack, and said he doesn't hack many times. * He is hosting a megacollab called Haunted World Reboot, which is about 20 minutes long, with 18 people participating in it. ** This will possibly, if rated, make it the longest nonhacked level. * He said that he will leave GD, but later confirmed that he will not leave the community due to lots of unfinished collabs. * On his friend list, he has many famous people including Cool Dash and Cyrillic (2nd account). * He is a massive hater of Manix648 as he believes that Manix648 is the reason that he lost around 5 thousand stars sometime in the second half of May 2016. * During Halloween, he decided to change his icon colours to black and orange to commemorate it, and later decided to not change them back. * Occasionally, in the Geometry Dash wiki chat or on Discord, he says "Halloween Circles" It was unknown why but some thought this might be a hint to the unconfirmed secret project. ** On the 11th of November he posted a comment to his profile saying "Halloween Circles" proving this to be a work in progress level. ** Later he posted a video showing the first minute of it. He claims that when it is done, it will be classified as a Silent level. ** In March of 2017 he uploaded a second preview of it, from when the previous video ended to just before where the Nine Circles section is likely to start * Psychomaniac14 is a much better player than most people think, as he said in one of GirlyDash's streams that Breakthrough by Hinds was easy. ** He has also beaten every demon on the demons list, leading many people to believe he is hacking. * 5 days before birthday (November 14th), Psychomaniac14 released a wave challenge named "Fidelity Wave" and earlier he had also messaged a few famous people asking them if they want to collab on a level called Fidelity, what Psychomaniac14 calls a "sequal to Allegiance, a level that shall get the honor of the hardest demon ever." ** He has also released two preview videos of Fidelity showing the sheer difficulty of it. * On the 11th of December, Psychomaniac14 beat Sakupen Circles by Nick24 in practice mode without the secret way in 561 attempts, proving it very much possible * Psychomaniac14 is ambidextrous. * Like Acharne, Psychomaniac14 has Autism and ADHD. ** The Autism would explain why he has an IQ of well over 150 * Psychomaniac14 also plays the Mario Kart games, Bloons TD Battles, Bloons Monkey City and Asphalt 8